All Your Little Things
by crystalballbenny
Summary: Collection of tiny one-shots too short to be real fics. All will be Benny/Ethan!
1. i'll dance in your storm

_**I thought of this little number because I was sick and reading The Notebook and owow I was bored as frickle pickle. So I decided- hey, why not! Let's make a little collection of these one shots too short to have their own story :D It'll give me more of an excuse to write Bethan without the huge long-haul fic commitment you feel? **_

_**Anyways- this first fic was inspired by You Might Be The One by Greyson Chance. The title of this fic is also from the song. Not to be confused by the collection's name- that's from Little Things by One Direction C: **_

_**~.~.~**_

They're out walking when it happens; a crack of thunder, the air holding its breath, and then a downpour of rain that equals those during the time of Noah's Arc.

Standing out in the middle of a back road, Ethan looks up in time to feel the rain hitting his skin and cooling it from the mid-August heat. The sky resembles the shadows that linger beneath a couch or bed, tufting up in different places to let the rain fall through. He can hear the rain bouncing off of trees and plants all around them, and it's the most beautiful song he's ever heard.

He looks down from the sky with a wild, crooked grin, and sees Benny's stare is also directed at the clouds. The rain's already beginning to flatten his whirlwind hair to his forehead, soak through his thin white shirt, and slide down his throat in a way that makes Ethan's skin tingle.

"Only for us," Ethan tells him over the crashing thunder, laughing.

Benny's gaze moves from the rain to him, and when Ethan sees his eyes gleaming brightly, rain running into them, his heart kicks harshly in his sternum.

He grins back, every single tooth showing and standing out against the dark backdrop. "I know."

Ethan laughs again and reaches out to pull Benny close to him, the heat of his body clashing with the cold of the rain. Benny loops his arms around Ethan's sides, and it makes his wet shirt stick even more so to his skin.

"Remember that thing about dancing in the rain?" Ethan asks him. Benny's close enough to kiss, but Ethan stays right where he is, smiling warmly and with mischief. He slides his hands up Benny's arms to rest them on his shoulders, and can feel the other's muscles contracting and coiling together.

"You can't wait for the storm to pass," the taller replies, and with a chuckle, pulls Ethan even closer.

They begin to waltz in the middle of the dirt road, their boots dirty with mud, their hair and clothes clinging to their skin, and the storm making everything ten times louder than usual. It's normal, for them, and Ethan doesn't even think twice about tucking his face into Benny's neck with an even bigger smile on his face.

It's beautiful and crazy at the same time- everything they are, Ethan thinks to himself. They could just as easily do this back at Ethan's house, out of the rain and perfectly safe from the storm, but outside it feels different. It feels electric, and heightened, and Ethan can hardly breath because his love for Benny is threatening to cause spontaneous combustion in his stomach.

Benny's hand eventually creeps under his rain-turned dark blue shirt, and his touch is scalding where his long fingers fan out over his lower back, thumb at the base of his spine. His lips tickle Ethan's ear when he leans closer, and Ethan wants to kiss him so badly it _hurts_.

"You know we're going to get sick now, right?" Benny asks him with a huffing laugh. "We'll be out of school for a week with pneumonia, hacking up a lung and stuck watching horrible cartoons."

Ethan pulls away from his neck, looks at Benny's pale-lipped grin, his wide eyes, soaked hair, and decides that he doesn't care at all.

"Yeah. I know."

There's a split second of them looking at each other, a crack of lightning that turns the sky purple, and then Ethan cups the back of Benny's head and pulls him in for a kiss.

He tastes like rain, Ethan thinks, and summer. He smells like the forest, and adventure, and Ethan has never loved him more than he does now.

Benny seems to think the same, because he groans deeply in the back of his throat and holds Ethan so close that his heels leave the ground. Both hands are now on Ethan's back, fingers scrabbling to find purchase on his slippery skin. They leave fire in their wake and Ethan fears that the fire may consume him and turn him into ash. The fire begins to climb up his body until he can feel it in their kisses; lips, teeth and tongues alike are hot against the freezing rain, and the clash in temperature makes Ethan wildly dizzy.

When the thunder crashes in the sky again, the pull away from each other with wide grins and tight chests. Benny squeezes his hips, where his hands have slid back down to.

"_Christ_, I love you, E." he breathes out, and Ethan feels the words slide down his throat and balloon in his chest. Benny kisses him again, deep and hot.

"I love you too." Ethan chuckles breathlessly, a faint cloud of warmth in the cold air, and means it more than anything he's said before.

They exchange a few more kisses, before Benny begins to laugh in between them and the lightning picks up.

"We should- really- get back to- the car," he tells Ethan as they continue to hold onto each other even tighter. "Before we get electrocuted."

Ethan begins to protest, ready to proclaim that the weather can quite honestly go _fuck _itself, before thunder makes the ground shake and lightly turns the sky white.

So he laughs back, and moves his hands from Benny's hair to his arms once more.

"Alright- let's go before we end up with superpowers."

"Or burns, but whatever."

The race each other back to the car, running uncaringly through large puddles and mud in the road, before collapsing against the back doors. They laugh breathlessly together, shoulder to shoulder, and watch the sky turn white again. When they've caught up to the windlessness, they crawl into the back seat together and Benny pulls him close again. They kiss as the storm rages on and the lightning scars the sky.


	2. biting words like a wolf howl

_**Side Note: Oh my god I am so sorry. I haven't posted anything in ages and I feel awful but christ my brain has been poopy for nearly a month. It started with a week of band camp and has just evolved into stressing about school (I'm taking an AP class this year and I have to read four book and they're alL NON FICTION AND FUCKING TERRIBLE) so sorry about my lack of posting. And this still isn't much, but I thought a little filler was in order. **_

_**At the end, I have a quick little announcement :D YAY NEWS**_

_**(also sorry if there's some grammar errors because my touchpad is doing that weird glitchy thing where it puts the cursor in the middle of the sentence and it's pissing me off. I always go onto Google Docs for spelling errors, but you know how that goes)**_

_**Title of this ficlet is from the song Still by Daughter (I have been playing this song nonstop)**_

_**~.~.~**_

He focuses on breathing deeply; in for four counts, out for four counts, and repeat.

It's hard to take a deep breath, though, when he can't even think, let alone function regularly. He knew coming out into the woods at night would be a bad idea, but Benny had claimed there was a good spot to sit and watch the stars and it had escalated from there. He had always been bad at saying no to Benny.

Ethan can feel the dampness of the tree behind him pressing into his jacket, seeping through his shirt and into his bones. His hold on his flashlight is shaky and his fingers are numb from how hard he's gripping onto it.

The two of them had been traipsing through the woods together not five minutes ago, heading out to Benny's secret star-gazing area together. But then Ethan had stopped to re-tie his shoes and when he looked up, Benny was gone. He'd thought about calling out, but both fear that something else was out there and fear that he'd lost his best friend in the woods closed his throat right up.

Tilting his head back, Ethan feels the rough bark pressing in on his skull, almost painful but just enough sensation to get him to think. He can breathe better with his neck exposed, anyways, and he closes his eyes against the silver leaves to focus.

His options are pretty limited; he could get himself under control and call out for Benny, risking either getting attacked by something or drawing its attention to him. He could use his flashlight and race back the way they'd come to call Grandma Weir and the vampire trio for backup, and risk leaving Benny alone in the _woods in the middle of the night_. He could also stay in this exact spot and wait for his boyfriend to realize that he'd left Ethan behind and come walking back- if him wandering off had been the case at all.

After many horrific scenes of Benny getting mauled by a wild animal or stabbed to death by a raving axe murderer, Ethan decides that option A is the best- yell for Benny and hope to god that nothing will come after him or perk up.

This is easier said than done.

Ethan's throat still feels as though he'd swallowed mouthful of cinnamon, dry as the desert and scratchy and aching. His hands are shaking as hard as the rest of his body is, and even though turning the flashlight back on would be a good start, light bobbing up and down rapidly is bound to get him unwelcomingly noticed.

"Benny?" he manages after a moment, and he dares to take a step away from the tree. The feeling of vulnerability intensifies tenfold now that his back is exposed, and Ethan swallows with a loud clicking sound. "Ben, are you out there?"

No one replies; the wind just continues to lightly rustle the leaves and plants around him, and in the distance, Ethan can hear birds chirping lightly and owls hooting. The darkness seems to be trying to engulf him, like an unwanted hug from an old relative.

And that thought is what gets Ethan angry. Frowning with his entire face, he stops shaking and flicks the flashlight on with a satisfying click.

"Benny," he starts, holding the light up. "I'm not even kidding with you right now. If you're trying to scare me, you're walking home. I don't even care if it was _your _car we took here."

He gets radio silence from Benny again, but a cute little cricket chirping joins in on the party of forest sounds. Ethan kind of wants to crush it with his boot.

Feeling the panic creeping back up, Ethan lets the shivers in and stumbles back towards the tree he was previously leaning on. Stomach churning, throat burning, and bones rattling, he tries to think of how awful the second plan would be- running for the car to grab his phone.

Not very good, he admits, and groans quietly against the roll of nausea that passes through him. Fuck it- why does this always happen to them?

"Hey, E, I think I found some magical flow-"

Ethan careens up from the tree trunk so fast he nearly face-plants onto the ground. Benny's standing in the pathway, holding a pale blue flower in his hands, and looking as hunky dory as possible.

Ethan does the only logical thing. He throws his flashlight at Benny's head.

"Ouch!" Benny hisses, shrinking away from Ethan. "Dude, what the hell was that for?"

Ethan stomps forwards, finger already out to jab at Benny's chest. "You asshole! I stop to tie my shoe and I look up and you're gone. I thought you had wandered off and gotten lost or attacked by a bear or something! Not playing _Dora the _fucking _Explorer_!"

Benny looks affronted by the sudden outburst, but can also see that Ethan was genuinely freaked out by the whole scene. "I'm sorry. I thought you knew I was heading the the side for a second."

"Obviously, I wasn't." Ethan grits out, but the angry-pointy-staby finger drops down so that Ethan's entire right hand is pressed against Benny's chest instead. "Benny, just- don't do that again. Please. We're clumsy enough in the daytime, out in the open. I don't need to have some against-the-odds accident happen because you went looking for magical plants."

"I'm sorry." Benny says again, softly, and takes both of Ethan's hands in his own. Ethan looks up at him through his his lashes, all pale skin and shadows and a whole lot of emotion. He's beautiful.

Ethan smiles against his will; it's not a huge one, just a twitch of the corners of his lips, but Benny definitely sees it and takes it as a victory. "I can even serenade you if you'd like. 'Never gonna give you up, never gonna let you down-'"

This makes Ethan laugh, and his genuine grin takes place of the remaining anger and panic. He pulls Benny in by his hand for a kiss to shut him up. "Stop with the Rick Astley, Ben. Seriously, oh my god."

"It's not my fault that Rory Rick Rolled me yesterday- but joke's on him 'cause I actually like that song."

Without waiting for a reply, Benny stands in front of Ethan and snakes his arms around to pull him onto his back. Ethan lets out a small shout of surprise, before he's settled in the piggyback position, arms around Benny's neck with Benny's freakishly large hands gripping onto the underside of his knees.

"Onward we go, noble Prince."

Ethan laughs again, and leans in to rest his chin on Benny's shoulder. "You're an idiot."

_**~.~.~**_

_**A/N: Like I said- cute little drabble, nothing fancy, wee. I just wanted to get an update out there so you guys didn't think I was dead (or worse- expelled). **_

_**Okay, so here's the little news scoop: I plan on writing another multi-chapter Halloween fic, but I'm still trying to figure out what it should be about. Last year's was mega fun to write and there's just a plethora of Halloween themes. It could be another mishap? An AU? I don't even know. But maybe if I get enough balls to, I'll add some actual smut into this one owow. But idk- I've never really written a sex scene before, so we'll see. **_

_**Anyways, I hope this was enough-ish for my absence and I'll see you soon (probably in September with that little Halloween diddle). Have a wonderful day :D**_


	3. this love is brave and wild

_**Um, well, you know how I said I was going to write some really wonderfully long and extravagant Halloween fic again? Yeah- that's probs not going to happen now because my brother broke my computer screen last week and I just got it fixed like yesterday. **_

_**So, what I might do is maybe a little bitty three/four shot for Halloween, and then do that longer fic for Christmas. I guess we'll just have to wait and see? Yeah, so here's this little filler and then I'll start posting that little Halloween fic soon. **_

_**Hope you enjoy :D Title is from State Of Grace by Taylor Swift!**_

_**~.~.~**_

Ethan's setting up the movie, parked in the living room overflowing with blankets and warmth, when the first crack of lightning hits. It's so loud and enormous that it shakes the house, and he looks up with wide eyes.

He reaches for his phone and hits the speed dial number two without even thinking in between breaths.

On the third ring, the other person picks up and Ethan's wide-eyed even though they can't see him.

"Benny?"

"Are you _kidding _me?" Benny yells back- he has to to be heard over the roaring wind. Ethan can hear the storm picking up wherever Benny is out in town, clunking against cars and windows and the sidewalk. "The only day I'm walking to your house from work-"

Ethan cuts him off. "Where are you? Almost here?"

Benny snorts, and then swears when the wind pushes a large cloud of rain right into his face. "I wish. I literally just walked down the street from the shop." He tells Ethan, referring to Wilson's Books, where he works during the week and on odd weekend days.

Heart sinking, Ethan leans back against his fireplace. "So you're not going to be here for another fifteen minutes?"

"Looks like it," Benny replies, but then changes his mind. "Actually, I don't know what it looks like, because _there's so much rain out here I can't see my own damn feet_."

Ethan feels a little guilty about being glad he's inside. "Just be safe, Ben. Get here when you can. The movie's not going anywhere."

"That's good, because I'd hate to miss it due to this obscene weather."

Ethan smiles softly, and tells him he'll see him soon.

_**~.~.~**_

Nearly twenty minutes later, versus the planned fifteen, Ethan hears the familiar pounding of feet coming up the front steps. He gets up from the couch-turned-giant-magical-blanket-heaven and goes to the door, anticipating a very upset Benny.

Instead of irate, Ethan gets a very wet and a very cold best friend. His clothes are clinging to his body like a second skin, hair plastered to his face, and lips a light purple around the edges.

"I h-hate the rain," Benny stutters out through chattering teeth, and Ethan makes a sympathetic noise before pulling him inside.

Together, they manage to pull off all of Benny's soaking clothes, and Ethan throws them into the drier with a loud thunk. Benny is left standing in the foyer, shivering like a cat who fell in the tub and nearly naked skin looking colder than ever.

"Let's get you into dry stuff, 'kay?" Ethan suggests softly, and when all Benny can do is jerk his head down once in a nod, the smaller boy takes his hand and pulls him up the stairs.

Benny remains in the middle of Ethan's room when they reach the top of the stairs, watching sadly as Ethan digs through the drawer in his dresser designated specifically for Benny's clothes. It's a completion of forgotten shirts and pants left at the Morgan's and some stuff purposely brought over for situations such as this one.

Ethan pulls out a pair of sweatpants and an old Batman shirt and pulls Benny over to him.

As a team, they get the shirt over Benny's head and his legs and feet through the sweatpants until he's completely clothed again, this time in dry, comfortable things.

Ethan leaves his room and comes back seconds later with a giant blue towel, and Benny lets him rub it all over his wild hair to dry it out. The towel feels nice, all soft and warm, and Ethan's hands that follow it are even more so.

"I've got my entire arsenal of blankets on the couch downstairs," Ethan tells him lightly when finished with his hair. Benny looks slightly like a drowned rat, but Ethan thinks he's still as beautiful as ever. "And the movie's on standby. Think you're good now?"

Benny smiles softly, and blinks his large brown eyes. "Hell yes I'm good. Better than ever."

Ethan laughs under his breath and together they make their way back downstairs, arms brushing and fingers tangled together.

The shorter boy starts the movie and then they crawl under the mound of blankets together, piling them up until they're completely engulfed and are almost drowning in cotton.

"Hey," Benny says, and when Ethan looks over, Benny cups his cheek and kisses him slow and sweet. They've kissed so many times, but it never ceases to make Ethan's throat close up and heart jump when they do. He makes a pleased noise and curls his arm around Benny's shoulders, pulling him in.

They separate after a moment, Benny kissing his lower lip fondly a last time. "You're pretty wonderful, you know?"

Ethan blushes and looks up at Benny with hooded eyes, but instead of replying, says: "The movie's going to start."

So they hunker down in their sea of duvets and covers, and Benny's got his arms around Ethan's sides while Ethan curls his arms back around Benny's shoulders and his fingers sink into his still-wet hair.

The opening credits start when Benny smiles against his collarbone and tells him sleepily, "I love you."

Ethan looks down at Benny's sleepy face, all warm and open, and completely misses the coolest first minutes of a film ever. He could care less.

"I love you, too."

_**~.~.~ **_

_**A/N: ... **_

_**That was horribly cheesy and I don't even care ∩(**__**︶▽︶**__**)∩**_

_**Buuut I hope you guys liked my terrible attempt at warm-me-up cuteness because I've been cold all day and it's been raining and I love it so much Jesus I love fall summer can suck a dick. **_

_**See you soon with that awful little Halloween fic that'll probably make no sense!1!**_


	4. our december sun is setting

_**Side note: Wow yeah sorry for being an asshole, but I'll explain that at the end! **_

_**Title for this drabble is from Brother On A Hotel Bed by Death Cab For Cutie (this is officially my November song I am obsessed with it holy shit and also it's the perfect Wincest song ever okay I'll shut up now pls enjoy)**_

_**~.~.~**_

Benny grunted as Ethan's elbow went into his side, shifting against the younger boy.

"E?"

Ethan gurgled something incoherently, snuffling and whispering, before he sank back into Benny with a sleepy sigh and a cough. Benny still had a face full of Ethan's thick brown curls and two hands curled up around his side, so he called it good.

Unfortunately for Ethan but fortunately for Benny, the smaller was sick. Benny had walked into the Morgan's house that morning to Jane making cereal and telling Benny that Ethan was upstairs still, throwing up and groaning like a ghost. Benny was at the top of the stairs before she even finished pouring milk into the bowl, and found Ethan curled up in a ball at the foot of his toilet; he did sound rather like a ghost.

So, Ethan got to spend the day feeling like absolute shit, but Benny got to skip school and marathon _Lord of the Rings _and cuddle up to his boyfriend.

"Oh, God," Ethan murmured, suddenly wide awake, and bolted for the bathroom in record time. Benny heard him throwing up the macaroni and cheese he'd managed to choke down an hour earlier, and winced sympathetically.

Pausing the movie, Benny shuffled over to the bathroom with a heavy heart. Ethan was still on the ground, head against the vanity and arms around his stomach.

"This is awful," he mumbled to Benny, looking absolutely wrecked. "I don't have anything else to puke up, Ben."

"I know." Benny told him softly, and grabbed the cup off of the sink. He filled it with water and gave it to Ethan, sinking down next to him. He watched Ethan drink the water, and taking the empty glass from him, pulled Ethan to his side again. "I know."

Fingers automatically going to his hair, Benny rubbed Ethan's back and twisted his hair in a soothing gesture. Ethan shivered and curled back up to him, whining softly and burying his nose into Benny's shoulder.

"You just have to try and get some sleep and drink a lot of orange juice." Benny said, reciting a doctor's order off of the top of his head. "I heard Vitamin C or pulp help fights viruses or some crap like that."

Benny felt Ethan's lip twitch against his skin. "Hey, Benny. What do you call a book about orange juice?"

Benny humored him. "Hm?"

Ethan laughed, coughed, and then laughed some more. "Pulp Fiction."

Snorting, Benny just kissed his hot and slightly sweaty forehead, and grinned.

"I am most definitely not letting you watch that movie while you're sick. You'll end up hallucinating that you're John Travolta and shoot me. Or pretend you're Uma Thurman and get your movies mixed up."

"Or maybe I'll think I'm Bruce Willis' girlfriend," Ethan said, tightening his arms around Benny's sides. "and keep rambling about getting oral sex from you."

"Please don't."

_**~.~.~**_

_**A/N: UM THIS WAS PROBS CRAP BUT I AM ALSO SICK SO ETHAN AND I ARE BRETHREN AT THIS MOMENT YAY. **_

_**But, anywho, I hAVE GOT SOME THINGS TO SAY: **_

_**1) I am really frickin' sorry about that Halloween fic that was supposed to happen but never did. October was absolutely insane with marching band and then I got a job (I work at McDonalds now and want to scoop my eyeballs out with a spoon dear god) so it's been a little crazy and I forgot all about the Halloween thing and yeah. So, 2) I am sorry I've been MIA for like a month now. I missed you guys! But that's where my good news comes in at 3) THE CHRISTMAS FIC IS PLANNED OUT YAY. And it's not gonna be some little craptastic eight chapter fic about an evil snowman or whatever shit I thought was gonna fly. This year, I am doing a 25 Days of Christmas!verse for these little lovely souls and yours, as well. Each day until Christmas, I'll upload a chapter of the gang progressing through December, and it'll all be crazy af and really funny (I hope) and really gooey. Will there be sexy times? Idek yet man, but if there is, I'll let you guys know. So, between now and December 1st, I might post a little diddle, but most likely not bc I'm lazy and boring. SO UNTIL THEN YAYZ!1!**_


End file.
